Godzilla: God of the Monsters
Godzilla: God of the Monsters '''(ゴジラ：怪物の神 Gojira: Kaibutsu no kami) is an upcoming Japanese-American computer animated science-fiction tokusatsu giant monster film developed by Toho Company Ltd, and Polygon Pictures, and distributed by Warner Bros. Animation. The film is the first installment of the Godzilla Reboot Universe. Plot Synopsis A group of friends learn about the legend of 4 monsters that would one day rise up to protect the world from a major threat as a malevolent space monster named King Ghidorah escapes from his imprisonment seeks to destroy the Earth as Japan's greatest enemy, the legendary "King of the Monsters", Godzilla gets involved. Plot 100 years ago, there was an ancient Japanese legend of an advanced civilization creating four guardian monsters, Baragon, Mothra, King Caesar, and Varan to fight off against King Ghidorah, a three-headed dragon from outer space. As King Ghidorah was defeated and was imprisoned in a cave near Mount Fuji, the ancients had feared that King Ghidorah would return in the future and the guardian monsters would return to defend the Earth once more with the help of another monster. 100 years later, Japan has been under seiged by many giant monsters such as Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, and Titanosaurus. In the year 1999, Godzilla attacks the Tokai power plant, killing many works in the process. Meanwhile in the present, a young boy named Tamai Haruko was getting ready for school while he and his friend Marina sit at the bus stop. Characters Protagonists *Tamai Haruko ' - a 12-year old boy and the main protagonist of the film. *'Marina' - the deuteragonist is the film. She and her family are descendents of the ancient civilazation that created the guardian monsters. Supporting Characters *Dr. Genoshiro Shiragami - a scientist who lost his daughter during a terrible accident. Antagonists *'General Asai Izo '- the secondary antagonist of the film. He is a general who wants to destroy monsters ever since his brother was killed by Godzilla at the Tokai power plant in 1999. Monsters *'Godzilla' - a giant radioactive dinosaur created from a nuclear blast in the Pacific Ocean. He is known as Japan's greatest enemy and the King of the Monsters. *'Mothra' - a giant moth and one of the guardian monsters. *'Baragon' - a subterranean reptile and one of the guardian monsters. *[[King Caesar (Godzilla Reboot Universe)|'King''' Caesar]] - a giant lion-like monster and one of the guardian monsters. *'Varan' - a giant flying lizard and one of the guardian monsters. *'King Ghidorah' - a three-headed extraterrestrial dragon and the main antagonist of the film. Production Animation The animation of the film is the same as Transformers Prime. Reception Sequel Main Article: Godzilla: The Rise of Biollante Quotes Transcript Trivia *This is the second animated Godzilla film. *The name of the Godzilla design in this film is named GodGoji. **The GodGoji design closely resembles the FinalGoji suit. *Tamai mentions that Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, and Titanosaurus were some of the few monsters to survive a battle with Godzilla. Gallery *''Godzilla: God of the Monsters/Gallery '' Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla films Category:Kaiju films Category:Films about Kaiju Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Polygon Pictures Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Godzilla Reboot Universe